


Shining

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 理髮師臣VS不速之客隆
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Shining

Omi把店裡的垃圾拿到後巷，放到集中處並蓋上防貓網。  
今天的天氣不錯，夜晚驅趕夏季炙熱的太陽，輪到皎潔的月亮當值。不急著回家的男人站在巷子口的圍牆邊，欣賞著被人造光污染的夜空，遠處的不夜城依舊燈火通明。  
他曾經短暫的身在其中，只可惜留學剛歸來，不懂現實殘酷之處的他信心滿滿的闖進不夜城，不到一年內就草草的關門。不夜城不僅租金非常的高，更是幫派聚集的地方，幸好收手的早，他還能在這裡另起爐灶。  
不過日子也只是勉強過得下去，當初滿腔熱血早已消失無蹤。

他把菸收進口袋的煙盒，慢吞吞的踱回店裡。  
借由樓梯微弱的光線，他鎖上後門。  
原本空無一人的店裡突兀的出現不速之客，空氣中也有股奇怪的鐵鏽味。藉由微弱的燈光，Omi發現一名陌生的男人坐在椅子上，手裡拿著手槍指著他。  
「Omi?你的綽號?」男人讀出他胸前的名牌，隱約的光下可以看見他白色襯衫上的血跡。  
「....」對方平靜的聲音似乎感染了他，Omi沉默的等待對方道出他的目的，。  
「把你的醫藥箱拿來。」男人也不在乎他的回答，按著腹部冷漠的說「拿過來你就可以滾了，最好別做蠢事。」  
Omi能猜到"做蠢事"的代價會是什麼，他立刻把放在櫃子裡的醫藥箱拿出來，拿到男人面前。  
在不夜城面對流氓的日子讓他懂得該如何應對，除了最一開始的驚嚇外，他已經冷靜下來。  
男人起身的動作似乎拉扯到傷口，皺起眉頭接下Omi手裡的醫藥箱   
遵循在流氓面前不要輕舉妄動的原則，Omi仍站在原地。  
男人也不在乎，找到藥水和紗布就把醫藥箱丟在地上，拉起襯衫咬著染血的衣襬，狠心的把消毒的藥水直接灑在傷口上。  
傷口其實不深，就是一些開口稍大的劃傷跟瘀青，腹部都是腥紅色的血液，男人用紗布和消毒藥水清洗，一看就痛的要命，比起疼痛更在意清潔度，他不只一次擦過傷口，確認毫無遺漏。  
Omi整段過程安靜的像尊雕像，直到男人嫻熟的包紮，打上一個精巧的結。  
「你幹嘛站再那裡？」  
Omi無言以對。  
「你身上的衣服借我。」男人厚顏無恥的要求。  
Omi一邊祈禱千萬別逼自己出去裸奔，一邊脫下上衣。  
幸好對方只對上衣有興趣，換上他的黑色襯衫，把染血的衣服脫下來丟到垃圾桶，一邊扣著扣子一邊打量Omi。「你不害怕？」  
「我怕。」  
男人笑了，凶惡的臉因為笑容染上坦率的傻氣，穿著Omi襯衫的他手掌被埋在袖子裡，看起來有些可愛，對方放任襯衫的三個扣子敞開，巧妙的隱藏傷口，  
在鏡子前檢查確認沒有破綻後，男人安靜的離開。

五天之後，男人再度來訪。  
波浪狀的長瀏海撥到一側，一身白色的襯衫和雪紡材質的白色長褲，腳上鞋也是白色的。男人站在店門口直直看著店長，直到在服務客人的Omi注意到他。  
男人走進店內，把手裡的提袋放在沙發上「衣服還你。」  
陽光下的男人看起來意外的活潑開朗，除了一身白的搭配不太常見，他跟路上隨處可見的普通人一樣。  
「…」Omi依舊沉默。  
「你有替我守密吧？」男人親切燦爛的笑容下充滿威脅。  
Omi冷靜的回答「當然。」  
「那我們再見啦~」男人朝他揮揮手轉身要離開。  
Omi好像被一分為二，理智告訴他人還會再來，自己最好關門歇業幾天，另一半卻有些期待，想探究對方再次來訪的原因。  
危險的人總有他的魅力，想起男人穿著自己襯衫的模樣，Omi甩甩頭繼續替女客人燙頭髮。

Omi關上店門，把店裡收拾乾淨。  
到後巷丟完垃圾走回店裡的時後，那個男人已經在他店裡了。  
「你該培養隨手鎖門的習慣。」  
Omi輕笑，關上後門：「我鎖門你會乖乖等？」  
男人勾起嘴角搖頭否認，眼睛笑成月亮。  
「醫療箱？」  
「不，不是。」男人又笑了。「你真奇怪。」  
Omi也想不透為什麼能和幾天前威脅自己的人在這裡開玩笑，對方甚至已經入侵他的住宅兩次。  
「那麼下次再見了，Omi。」男人笑著說，沒有等他回答就快速離開。  
站在原地目送對方背影的Omi在男人離開後關上店門，想著說話聲音真好聽。

第四次見面是在一個月之後。  
男人抱著一隻貓坐在後門的台接上，那隻薑黃色的貓咪正起勁的在男人身上撲騰，試圖要抓住男人的瀏海，玩的超開心。  
「Omi！」男人避開貓咪的爪子，把貓咪放在地上。  
抓著垃圾的美髮師叼著菸，不知道該作何反應。  
男人拿走Omi的垃圾，指著地上的貓咪。「幫我照顧健二郎。」  
說的好像一袋垃圾的人情可以跟照顧一隻貓對等，男人拿著垃圾就走，留下Omi和那隻薑黃色的貓咪大眼瞪小眼。

第五次見面，是在隔天早上。  
Omi正在打掃準備開店，他推門進來的時候正巧麵包剛烤好。  
男人臉色很差，身上有點消毒水的味道。他剛進門，在角落吃高級罐頭的健二郎就朝他奔過去，在他腳邊瘋狂的轉圈，快樂的跟一隻狗差不多。  
Omi有點忌妒，他挺喜歡漂亮的健二郎，偏偏這隻慢熟的貓不領情，對他冷淡的要命，到現在都不給他摸。  
男人緩慢的彎腰，勾勾喵咪的下顎，讓健二郎攀上他的手臂，熟練的把貓咪抱到懷裡。「健二郎挺喜歡你的。」  
「…哪有？」Omi忍不住抗議，瞪著貓咪頂著男人的下巴討人摸摸頭。  
「給他吃無調味優格和鮭魚，或者給他吃點花椰菜。」男人一邊撫摸著貓咪一邊下達指示「鬧脾氣不想吃飯的時候給他煮熟的半顆蛋，罐頭記得牌子要換，別讓他一直吃一樣的。」  
「好。」男人難得話多，卻都在交代貓的事情。  
不用多說Omi也知道狀況不妙。  
男人親親貓咪的臉，緩慢的將依依不捨的貓咪放在地上後離開。  
健二郎默默的趴在後門邊，望著男人離去的方向，尾巴軟趴趴的垂在弟上。  
看著剛開的貓罐頭，Omi轉身去廚房煮蛋。

第六次男人造訪時已經過去兩個月。  
店裡的客人都很喜歡健二郎，但彆扭的貓咪就是不給人家摸，躺在客人時常走動的位置，卻都能用各種奇怪的姿勢閃躲人類的手掌。  
唯一賞臉的對象就是Omi，頂著客人羨慕目光的美髮師苦笑的把貓咪抱離魚缸，Omi開始想念自己原本還快樂生活的另外三隻小魚，說什麼也要守護好剩下的兩隻。  
男人大辣辣的踏進店裡面，無視店內眾多女客人的視線，一屁股坐在最裡面的位置，躲在角落鬧脾氣的健二郎立刻衝過去撒嬌，拚命的磨擦男人的腳。  
「剪頭髮？」Omi盯著男人溫柔抱起貓咪的笑容。  
「剪頭髮。」男人笑得燦爛，黑白分明的眼睛充滿的笑意。  
Omi沒發現自己也在笑，反而是客人注意到，還調侃的勸Omi多笑笑，才能快點娶個老闆娘。  
跟著客人打哈哈的Omi望向鏡子倒映的男人與貓咪，想著也不一定會是"娘”。  
把前兩個客人打理好後，Omi走到男人的身後。  
「想剪什麼樣？」Omi問，摸摸男人的頭髮，任由細軟的髮絲穿過指尖。  
男人揉揉眼睛，一邊聳肩一邊回答「剪短就好。」  
時下流行的Undercut很適合男人，但是Omi不按常理出牌，反而替他剪個層次短髮，瞬間讓滿滿流氓氣息的人變得有點單純。  
看著鏡子前面征住的男人，Omi知道自己猜中了。  
男人對他笑笑，用相當客氣的方式讓他再換一個造型。  
Omi習慣多留一手，所以很快就把髮型調整成Undercut，順便替他挑染成金髮。

第七次男人一樣是來美髮的，要求Omi剪同個造型。沒有預約勢必要等，男人不介意，抱著貓咪靠在柔軟的沙發上睡的很香。  
染髮很花時間，所以完成之後店也要關門了。  
Omi沒料到對方還買了晚餐從後門進來，蹲在地上和健二郎爭奪地上頭髮的狼狽模樣全被看光。  
「我買了晚餐。」男人舉起手中散發誘人香味的熱食，笑的很開心。

第八次男人拜訪的時間是在周一的中午，今天店休，Omi打算帶健二郎去附近公園晃晃，正努力要替牠帶上項圈。  
「你在幹嘛？」不請自來的男人推開後門，額角有一道長長的傷口在收合階段，但仍非常醒目。  
「我要帶他去散步。」Omi愣愣的回答。  
健二郎看到救星立刻在Omi鬆懈的同時衝到男人身邊，企圖從對方的腿部往上爬。  
「健二郎不會亂跑，不用項圈。」男人淡淡的說，Omi手裡那條黑色的皮製項圈被他沒收，兩個人一前一後的到附近公園曬太陽。  
男人刻意跟他保持距離，Omi也沒傻到跟上去與男人攀談，隔著三米的距離之外，Omi望著跟貓咪玩的男人，那場景實在太過適合，讓他確信眼前鬆懈毫無防備的樣子才是男人真正的模樣。

Omi的店門口來一群道上的人，比起男人初次拜訪時惡劣多了。  
「Ryu住在哪裡？」其中一個領頭的人問道。  
Omi慶幸今天下午無人預約，口中自然回答不知道"Ryu”是誰。竟然從其他人口中得知男人名字的事實，讓他哭笑不得。  
拖拖拉拉的幾次對話後，Omi鎮定的演出”原來是他”的戲碼，解釋對方只是個偶爾來剪頭髮的客人，自己連名字都不知道。  
幾個混混也買他的帳，威脅他不要跟Ryu多嘴今天的事情，就簇擁離開。  
即使沒有混黑道，Omi也很清楚三五成群出來的多半也不是什麼高級的貨色，下次見到”Ryu”的時後，提醒他一下。

第九次見到Ryu的時後，時間已經過了三個月。  
Ryu提前打電話預約，頭一次像個正常的客人。  
三個月不見的他將長長的頭髮隨意的束起，他一身單薄的白色的襯衫和牛仔褲坐在椅子上，要求Omi剪最初的那個髮型。  
Omi慢慢的替他修剪，看著對方低垂遲遲沒有正視他的眼睛，他知道Ryu是來到別的。  
直到幫他剪好頭髮，兩人都沒再開口。  
看著鏡子裡的完成作品，Omi難掩心中的苦澀。  
健二郎從兩人腳邊走過，晃到廚房喝水。  
Omi幫Ryu清理掉頭髮後將雙手放在他的肩上，隆二仰頭看他的表情。  
Omi垂著眼，對上他的視線。  
黑白分明的眼睛沒有悲傷沒有情緒，他輕而易舉的看見緊皺眉頭依依不捨的倒影。  
Omi抓緊對方的肩膀，低下頭輕輕的在他的唇瓣上啄一下。  
Ryu笑了，伸手反勾Omi的頸子壓著他延長甜蜜的接觸。

Omi和Ryu之間沒有承諾沒有約訂，只有一隻貓能讓Omi在想念Ryu的時後能有所慰藉，這段奇怪的經歷在美髮店邁入第三年的時後，Omi都快以為可以放下重新開始了。  
不夜城的黑幫被爆出與警察高層勾結的離譜新聞，握有確切證據的警方維持幾個月破獲一起的速度破案，兩年間逮捕20多名幫派份子，效率快的令民眾咋舌。黑幫老大與重要幹部被抓走之後被壓抑許久的民眾也不再畏懼，俱樂部不是被查封就是被強迫歇業，不用被勒索保護費的店家中於熬過來。  
這些消息都是以前的房東打電話來告訴他的，前房東問他要不要回來繼續租，但Omi已經對不再嚮往不夜城，他婉拒對方的好意，下班和附近的店家一起吃飯慶祝第三年。  
鄰桌的建築工人有點眼熟，Omi努力回想，這才想起對方兩年前曾經來店裡問Ryu的下落。  
兩年前的混混變成開朗熱情的工人，不想讓同事知道自己過去的男人拉著Omi去後面抽菸，悄悄告訴他Ryu的消息。  
「他本來就涉及許多重要交易，又跟兩三個幫派有結仇，聽說在兩年前警察大圍補的時後被警察殺了。」  
「你確定？」Omi激動的追問，嚇的那個工人往後直退。  
「你小聲點，我不能讓我同事知道！」  
「你確定他被殺了？」  
「對啊，被擊中腦袋當場就掛了。」那個工人推開Omi的手，急著想回去「我先回去了，你千萬別說出去啊！」  
Omi渾渾噩噩的回到店裡一個勁的灌酒，鄰居察覺到他的異常也不打算繼續，把人送回店門口就散了。  
Omi試了半天才進門，跌坐在地上，忍著不在其他人面前落下的淚水早已潰堤。  
哭好一會兒才緩過氣來的Omi發現店裡沒有貓咪的蹤影，連忙跳起身去找，深怕最後和Ryu之間的聯繫就這樣斷了。  
一樓和他樓上的房間都沒有健二郎的蹤影，Omi呆站在臥房裡，腦袋一片空白，完全不知道該怎麼辦。

叩叩叩  
叩叩叩叩叩叩  
叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩  
叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩

腦人的敲門聲中於喚醒Omi的注意力，他粗魯的擦著臉上的淚痕，憤怒的衝下樓，打算臭罵深夜的不速之客。  
門外是個抱著橘色貓咪的警察，對方笑咪咪的看著他，用Omi再熟悉也不過的聲音自我介紹「我叫今市隆二，請問這是你的貓嗎？」

FIN


End file.
